Character Creation Guidelines
Character Creation When creating a character in Roatera the first fundamental part is creating a backstory to give your character some personality and weight to them. Character Building Rules 1st party Paizo published materials are the default options for character creation materials. Some of these things have been added to, banned, modified, or restricted, so be sure to check out Core Pathfinder Rule Changes and Banned Content . For any "optional" Paizo content please check out the Variant Campaign Rules page to see how we've implemented it. Please make sure to use our custom Google Sheet. When deciding your class, please check to see if there are any changes on the 1st Party Class Changes page. Please do to check out our 3rd party Approved Classes. When choosing your race, please check to see if there are any changes on the 1st Party Race Changes page. When selecting feats, please check to see if there are any changes on the 1st Party Feat Changes page. When selecting spells, please check to see if there are any changes on the 1st Party Spell Changes page. When buying items, please check to see if there are any changes on the 1st Party Equipment and Magic Items Changes page. Ability scores are generated with 25 point buy. You may not take more than 1 Ability Score below 10 before racial modifiers. We use the Background Skill system. All characters have a starting occupation. Characters start with 2 traits and may select a drawback to gain an additional trait No two traits can be the same category without an Exemplar Trait. Gold Modifying Traits Traits that modify starting gold modify the initial 300 starting gold. Roleplay Points purchases do not affect this. So a trait that doubles your starting gold (such as Duskwalker Agent) would just grant a bonus 300 gp, even if you purchased the Extra Starting Gold item multiple times. You may also select a major drawback to gain an extra starting feat. The list of permitted races can be found on the Race page. All characters start out as adults for their race. Level 1 characters start with 300 gp. Higher Effective Character Level (ECL) starting characters start with their wealth by level. Characters always take maximum hit points per level. The following classes now receive skill points equal to 4+intelligence modifier, unless the primary casting modifier changes to or from intelligence (for example, Sage Sorcerer and Seducer Witch respectively), in which case any class that received 2+ Intelligence Modifier skill points per level prior, now benefits from this change: * Antipaladin * Cleric * Fighter * Paladin * Sorceror * Summoner * Warpriest Be sure to read the PvP rules. Each player begins with 3 character slots. 2 more character slots may be purchased with RP. Once complete, link the sheet in the #character-approval channel in Discord. Roll20 sheets will not be reviewed for character approval. Feat Taxes If you gain one of the removed feats as a class ability you instead gain a free combat feat. If you gain a maneuver feat with a class ability you instead gain the associated maneuver feat. Weapon Finesse Gone. The “light weapons” category has been renamed to “finesse weapons.” Characters can choose to use either their dexterity bonus or their strength bonus to hit with these weapons, no feat required. “Finesse” is also now a weapon attribute like “brace” or “trip,” allowing a weapon in another category to be finessed (like the rapier). Agile Maneuvers Gone. A character adds their dexterity to the CMB if they’re wielding a finesse weapon and their strength otherwise. Point-Blank Shot Removed entirely. Precise Shot replaces it as a prerequisite for further archery feats. Dodge Revised. You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. This bonus increases to +4 against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened tile. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. This replaces Mobility for all purposes Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (Combat) You are skilled at fighting with two weapons. Prerequisites: Dex 15, Two-Weapon Fighting, base attack bonus +6. Benefit: In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a -5 penalty. Once your BAB reaches +11, you also gain a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a -10 penalty. Improved Two Weapon Fighting is merged with Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Deft Maneuvers Benefit: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip, disarm, dirty trick, feint, reposition, grapple, or steal combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. Replaces Improved Trip, Improved Disarm, Improved Dirty Trick, Improved Feint, Improved Reposition, Improved Steal, Improved Grapple, and gains the benefits of all of them. Powerful Maneuvers Benefit: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a bull rush, drag, overrun, or sunder combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. Replaces Improved Bull Rush, Improved Drag, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder Other Feats When picking your feats, please refer to the following pages 1st Party Feat Changes 3rd Party Approved Feats Advancement Characters advance with the Slow XP progression. If for some reason you earn more experience points than you would like, you can choose to refuse some of the experience points in order to stay at a lower level. Gestalt The above link takes you to an explanation of the original appearance of the Gestalt system from 3.5. Gestalting is an option that allows you to create ‘hybrid’ classes that are the best of both worlds (better hp, saves, bab, and skills of two classes, as well as class features of both). When determining what benefits you receive from gestalt, compare the base attack bonus, base saves, the number of skill ranks, and hit dice of the two classes. Your new "hybrid" class grants you the better of the two. You gain both classes class features unless said class features appear on both classes, in which case you take the better of the two progressions (e.g. a Slayer/Rogue gestalt character gains +1d6 sneak attack every odd level instead of every three levels). For purposes of gestalting, the Bonus Feat class feature and Spell Casting are always considered different class features (meaning that gestalting two spell casters, or two classes that grant bonus feats, grant the full amount for both classes). Note, a prestige class that grants "+1 spellcasting of an existing class" does count as the same class feature as the class it's advancing. This means the caster level, spells known, and spells per day. If you're confused, feel free to ask about it in #questions-and-answers channel on Discord. Any ability that states that levels in a class count as another's for determining the effectiveness of said ability counts the progression of the two classes as the same/overlapping. Characters will level their gestalt level at the same time as your main track. The same class feature doesn't stack but takes the better progression. You can not multiclass with your gestalt side of classes. You can never take a prestige class on the gestalt side of classes. Multiclassing Multiclassing is only allowed on your main track. In addition, you are only allowed to multiclass into one class outside of a prestige class. Templates With an application and some RP (200 RP for the first, 500 for the second), templates can be added to PCs in just the same way that they can be added to monsters. Any template that gives a natural armor bonus instead gives a "Template bonus to Natural Armor". This means that natural armor bonuses from different templates do not stack, but they do increase any natural armor that you already have. Characters with a template that changes their type (not subtype) cannot take another template that changes their type. Templates increase the ECL of a character by their CR adjustment. Characters must achieve any in-game requirements that the template suggests whether it's acquired via in-game events or inherited from some part of the character's backstory. This may be written out on the application, the consequences of a session (or the goal of a session in some cases), or the result of some sort of occult ritual. The Admins will let you know what in game things you must accomplish if/when they approve your application. Characters must be level 7 before acquiring their first template. When you request a template, you may request a 3pp or custom template. This can be either by taking a template and tweaking it some or by creating an entirely new template There are certain milestones we expect from templates, for details see here. Effective Character Level When asked for your Effective Character Level or ECL, only two things factor into that. The first is your character's class levels, and the second is the CR adjustment of any templates. It does not grant you additional ability score increases or feats (only your main class level grants these). Category:Rules